


Divorce

by Dragon_Angel_6712



Series: OffGun Drabbles [1]
Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Divorce, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything Hurts, Fanfiction, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I Ship It, I love OffGun so much, M/M, Married OffGun, Married TayNew, Multi, Off is also deeply hurt, Off is deeply in love, One True Pairing, POV Third Person, Realisation, Short One Shot, Tears, offgun - Freeform, patience - Freeform, taynew - Freeform, truck accident, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Angel_6712/pseuds/Dragon_Angel_6712
Summary: "Gun, please let's talk this out, don't do this with me, please Gun."~"Please help me find him, please."~After three lovely years of marriage, Off is stricken with despair, pain and dilemma when Gun asks for a divorce.
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Series: OffGun Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132355
Kudos: 22





	Divorce

**Author's Note:**

> DA note: Sorry for the shitty divorce reason. And IDKW AO3 doesn't allow pictures to be up…

He remembered how the moon shone that night. He remembered how the stars twinkled that night. How the sea was calm and taking even tides. How the wind flew from West to East, gently caressing their faces and flowing with their hair in rhythm.

He remembered how the question slipped out from his mouth when he had gotten down on one knee in front of the love of his life.

"Will you marry me?"

He remembered how the man with a short height and perfectly tanned skin, glowed under the full moon as his eyes filled with tears. He placed a hand on his mouth to hide the sprouting smile.

"Yes."

He remembered smiling at the positive output and taking out the ring from it's box and slipping it onto the man's finger. Then he had stood up and kissed the man's glorious, plump and shining lips.

*

He blinked and remembered that was three years ago. He redirected his gaze on the album that sat on his lap. Turning a few pages, he stopped at a picture.

And then turned the pages again as the memories kept flooding back giving him a nostalgic feeling.

And there are many other pictures of them together like this but this one... He doesn't know why this was his favourite. They had created an album of their pictures clicked by them of each other and by their friends and of their special occasions spent together. The last picture linked from their reception three years ago. It was a candid clicked by his best friend's husband, New.

He fell in love with the said picture when he had first seen it and even tried gifting New something for clicking such a masterpiece but the man returned it, saying it's a part of the wedding gift he and his husband gave to them.

He sighed. Closing the album and placing it back in the box and sliding it underneath the bed, he looked at his wedding ring. Just after two months of hitting three years with his beloved husband, Gun, a shocking thing happened.

Gun asked for a divorce.

He remembered how he couldn't comprehend that. He had to ask again, "What?" With a very disinterested look, Gun had said again, "I want a divorce, P'Off."

P'Off... Not Papii. Off's heart thrummed with pain in his chest as his eyebrows had sort of knitted when he had neared in Gun and tried to take his upper arms in his hands but Gun had stepped back, giving another pang of sharp pain in Off's heart as Off looked like a kicked puppy. With difficulty, he had retreated his hands and wiped his expression as he asked what was the matter.

"We are not like how we used to be." That was the only cause he had received from Gun. He had tried to talk to Gun thoroughly many times after that but Gun didn't listen. It had been three weeks since the said event.

Off looked up from his wedding ring and out the window, twilight was just settling into night. Gun still hasn't returned home, he has been gone since morning. He picked up his phone and rang Gun again as he stood up. Off walked out from their bedroom and down the stairs. He paced back and forth in the joint living and dining room, worried for Gun as he tried again and again. But Gun's phone always went on voicemail.

After the fifth time, he started leaving voicemails, "Gun, please come home, I am worried for you."

"Gun, please let's talk this out, don't do this with me, please Gun."

"Gun-" Just when he was recording another voicemail, the front door opened and walked in a tipsy Gun. Off's worries were relieved the moment he saw Gun walking in, in one piece. He let out a big breath and rushed to Gun who stumbled on his own foot. Holding him from falling, their eyes connected for a moment. Gun stood back up and pushed Off, off of him.

"Go away, I don't want to see your face."

Gun tried walking past him but Off held his wrist as he looked at Gun's back while saying, "Gun, please. Let's talk this out like mature adults. Don't do this with me, if something's bothering you, you know you can tell me. You know I love you-"

Gun harshly yanked his wrist out from Off's hand and turned around while spitting, " _Chhai_! You love me! But have you ever thought about what I feel?! About what I want?!"

His words jabbed at Off's heart like sharp dagger.

_It's always been you, Gun, I've always put you before me..._

Off had thought but couldn't say. Gun came near Off and with eye contact not wavering and with fire dancing on his face and eyes, he said, "If I say I don't feel the same for you anymore, will you force me in this? If I say this marriage has started to feel like a burden to me, will you still force me in this? Tell me! You said you loved me, if the one you love is unhappy then will you be able to stay happy?"

And after saying that, Gun loudly rushed to their bedroom as Off's eyes followed him till he vanished. Then the door closed to their room with a thud. Off slowly looked away from the direction where Gun went. His eyes filled up with tears as he went out and sat in the garden of the house. He thought and thought and thought. He thought to a point where he shouldn't have thought much and more. Then he sighed, wiping the remnants of the tears left on his face.

He stood up and walked up till the gate of their house. The same house where they spent three years of their life together right after their marriage. Where they consummated their marriage. Fought but resolved it too before going to bed. Off looked back at every nook and corner and all of them had a memory of them connected with it. He pulled out his phone and messaged Gun. He turned the phone off after that and looked up one last time at their room's window, which was dark and curtained.

And then he left.

*

Gun took a hot and a long shower. After that fight he sobered up. He looked back at everything and he saw how stupid was this all. How stupid he had been. He has been thinking again and again why should Off divorce him or why should he ask for a divorce from Off. He saw absolutely no reason. What was his mind thinking when he spurted that shit in Off's face? He remembered not. Maybe he was drunk? Or pissed about something? He just remembered saying those hurtful words to Off and seeing how hurt Off was.

But it hadn't dawned upon him that day. Why was this coming back to him now? Why did he feel bad about this now? Why did him asking a divorce from Off seemed so irrelevant? Just why? His brain will blast thinking all of this. He turned off the shower and stepped out. His mind desperately trying to keep his thoughts and the memories at bay. But the control blew up when Off's hurt face popped up before his eyes again. He couldn't help but bend and lean over the sink. Oh gosh, he felt so hurt now that Off's face filled with sadness popped up. How hurt must Off have been up till now?

He looked up at the mirror and felt disgusted in himself. Why did he come to his senses so late? Maybe not too late, right? Off must be downstairs right? He should go to him right now. Gun dressed himself and went out of the bathroom. He went downstairs and called for Off. He looked here and there but he didn't see Off. A gut feeling settled in him leaning over the negative side. He took in a breath to calm himself and looked again in the house. When he seriously couldn't find Off, he went upstairs and picked up his phone.

Only to be shocked by the messages left by Off.

**Messages Papii Details**

**Okay.**

**If that's what you want and if it makes you happy, I'll do it. I'll divorce you.**

Gun stood there. His breath tied in his throat. His eyes not able to look away from the phone screen and slowly filling with tears. His heart slowly started to beat with a weird feeling, which he fully knew what it was.

His tears fell as he looked up from the phone and called Off's best friend as he ran downstairs.

*

"Please, I know it's my fault and I should make it right with him but he's not picking up my call," Hiccup, "Please help me find him, please."

Gun had literally burst into tears when New and Tay came in and asked what happened. Apparently, he called them to check if Off was there at their house but the answer was negative, so out of panic he called the couple to their house. Hearing the panic in Gun's voice they didn't deny and were there in the next moment. Tay and New felt a little angry but were at relief that Gun realised his fault. So they just glanced at each other deciding to zip their words on the matter. They first got Gun to calm down and then proceeded to dial all the people Off knew.

It took about three hours, many calls went on voicemail, so they recorded the message asking if Off has dropped by or not and the remaining who picked up also answered in negative, much to Gun's worry and frustration. Oh if Gun could kill himself for hurting Off like this, he would but he knew he can do more than that.

"Really? You saw him where?" This caught Gun's attention fully. He looked at Tay who had his eyes on the coffee table. "Thank you so much, it has helped greatly." Tay ended the call and stood up in a swift, "What was it?"

Gun asked also standing up, looking at Gun, Tay said, "Mek Jirakit saw Off at a bar not long ago and the bar is a little far from here," Tay looked at the time in the phone as he said, "And looking at the hour, it is possible for P'Off to be there and right now. I'll go and get him."

"Please take me with you." Gun tried pleading but New was already up to holding Gun back, "Gun, you should first calm yourself down, okay? Tay will bring P'Off back then have him all to yourself, hm?"

New looked at Tay motioning him to go, Tay nodded. Just before Tay stepped out of the front door, New called out, "Tay?"

"Yes?" Tay stopped and looked back.

"Take care."

Tay's lips curled, "I will." And went out and quick.

*

Off didn't know for how long he walked, or how long has he been drinking. But no matter how much he drank, neither the pain numbed nor he became drunk. Finally deciding that he has drank enough after the second trip to the toilet, he bought a bottle of alcohol and walked out the bar. He opened the cap and chugged half the bottle down. He messily wiped his face which got smeared with the alcohol that over flowed while he drank.

  
Stumbling forwards a little more, he fell. He adjusted himself and finished the bottle. Finding that the bottle was empty, he turned it upside down and shook it a little. When nothing came out he sighed and gently sat the bottle down. He stood up again, this time with difficulty, and walked yet again.

After a short while, which seemed very long to Off, a voice came but it was quite hazy, "P'Off!" Off dismissed it at first, thinking it was his illusion. But the next time it came, he turned around searching the source. The voice seemed so familiar but he couldn't pin point who it was. He continued walking back, not realising where he was going. "P'Off, where are you?" He wanted to answer but for some reason his mouth and throat didn't agree with him. In the haze of his vision, he saw someone popping up from the other end of the side path.

Off stumbled back when he felt the asphalt of the side path slip out from beneath his feet. Thankfully he caught himself from falling. He listened to someone running, "P'Off wait right there."

Then suddenly his left eye was blinded by piercing light. He raised his left arm to take cover from the light as he looked at the source, he noticed it was a truck. In that moment, dying felt like the most easiest solution to end all his pain and problems. So he didn't move from this place, "P'Off! Please move!"

He completely ignored the plea and the horn from the truck. He closed his eyes, accepting what was coming his way.

"P'Off!"

He felt like he flew.

But then pain surged in his body.

For a moment it overwhelmed the pain in his heart.

Then everything felt like it was numb.

He opened his eyes for once and saw the sky shimmering with stars. It reminded him of the night he proposed to Gun. The stars shone the same way that night too. His lips curled. In the last of his senses, he hoped he dies.

*

"P'Off!" Gun woke up with a gasp, he looked here and there as his heart pounded in his chest. Then he looked up at the clock. It was quarter left to three. Why haven't they came back yet? New woke up too, they had both fallen asleep on the sofa. "Gun, what happened-"

Before New could continue, his phone rang and caller ID was Tay. Gun picked it instead of New, "Hello?"

"Hello, Gun? Don't panic on what I am going to tell you, okay?"

Gun was confused, "What?"

"Off has met with an accident, I am DMing New the address to the hospital, come quick."

The call ended after that. Gun was left shocked for the second time in a few hours, "What did Tay say?" New asked as still in shock Gun turned to him and said as if he was about to cry, "P- Papii met with an accident. P'Tay is sending you the address, we need to go and now."

Gun stood up and dashed for the door.

*

That was the longest time he ever had to wait. Or maybe it was just him panicking. But first, they couldn't find a cab and when they did, midway it's tire punctured but luckily the driver had a stephani.

  
Gun felt somewhat relieved when the hospital came into vision and finally the car stopped in front of it's gate. New paid the driver as Gun opened the door harshly and practically ran into hospital. Catching up till the receptionist desk, he burst at once, "Has there been an accident case brought in the previous five hours?" Before the receptionist could reply, someone called out, "Gun?" Gun looked at his right, "P'Tay..." He turned to the receptionist as he thanked her and walked up to Tay. New following behind.

Without a word, Tay led them to wait outside the OT. Gun stood for a while but then took a seat as New indulged in a small conversation with Tay. "How long has he been on the table?"

"More than an hour now. I've filled the form by the way. And just before you guys came, a nurse came out of the room asking for his blood type. I bought two bottles of A+ blood type for now, let's see, how long it gets."

Gun checked the time in his phone again and again. Tay and New settled down opposite Gun after a while and fell asleep on each other's shoulders. Gun thought about many things, when they started taking a bad turn, he stood up and walked back and forth near the balcony. He saw the night at it's darkest and then the dawn breaking. He let himself be taken away by the scenery. Just as the first rays of sun poured in the hospital, did the doctor come out of the OT.

Gun was already back at that time. The doctor sighed and called the patient's relative and the one who got him admitted, in his office.

The doctor attached some x rays to the standing light platform and started, "My name is Doctor Prachaya Ruangroj-Sangpotirat but please refer to me as Doctor Singto. I am the surgeon of the respective patient and will be his in-charge doctor."

Looking down at the file in front of him, he asked, "The patient's name is Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn-Phunsawat?"

"Yes." Tay replied. The said doctor took in a breath and released it, "Carefully listen to what I am telling you and try not to think about it too much or take stress over it. The patient has several injuries, as you can see in the x rays, since he collided with a truck, according to the file. He has sustained a severe fracture in his right leg. The thin part of the shin bone has broken, while the thick has a hairline fracture. He has broken three ribs on his right side and two on his left, thankfully his lungs aren't perforated. His left lower arm has sustained one broken bone while the right lower arm is fractured. He has multiple scratches and bruises. And lastly, he has sustained a head injury as well. The patient has lost a lot of blood and is currently on the ventilator."

The doctor stopped for a moment to let them digest the information. After a moment, Tay asked swallowing the lump in his throat, "Will he be okay?"

"Even we don't know about that but let's hope for the best. We are currently trying our best by monitoring his heartbeat and giving the patient medication by an hour's difference but we can only predict if he will survive or not and that also will be after twenty four to forty eight hours."

For a moment, Gun's head stopped processing everything after listening to that sentence. "Thank you, doctor." Gun was manhandled by Tay, since he saw how Gun seemed so far away.

He brought Gun out and sat him down, with New's assistance they were able to break him out of his trance. Gun cried for about half an hour straight before finally calming down on both Tay and New's plea. And because of Tay and New, he had to force down breakfast his throat. Tay and New went home after that, they had asked Gun if he wanted to go home but he refused.

Gun informed Off's side of family and they said that they will be there by evening. He was sitting on the bench in the waiting area as he put his phone beside him and then his face in his hands and sighed once, twice, thrice. And then brought his face out and rubbed his hands. He checked the time, it was about ten o'clock. He still hasn't seen Off. It was not allowed to enter the intensive care unit that is why for visitors' convenience there was a glass window embedded in the wall. Tay had told him the way before going. He followed Tay's instructions and reached the said place.

Unconsciously his hand crept up the glass as his eyes couldn't help but fill again. His heart ached and bad. Why did he need to be so stupid to understand that nothing was changed. To understand that it was just his mind playing tricks. Now look where was the person he loved the most. Right in front of his eyes, dangling between life and death.

His tied breath finally left his throat with a painful 'hah' from Gun. As he looked away from the painful sight. "Papii, please come back, I am sorry." He looked at Off, who was unconscious and said, "I want to make it right with you."

That evening when Off's parents visited, they couldn't take in their son's condition and asked how this all happened but with Tay and New being there, the matter was hidden from them. It's better if they don't know what happened otherwise it would only cause them health problems.

Gun only left the hospital when it was needed. Such as, giving in an application on behalf of Off in GMMTV where he was an assistant director. And Gun was also employed in the same place, on the position of a makeup artist. Then going to shoots and just checking the house, otherwise he was at Off's side all the time.

He watched as the time passed and slowly Off's swollen and bruised face came back to it's original condition. The cervical neck collar came off in two weeks. The plaster like bandage on his head lessened into a tape like bandage. The plasters changed. And he was thankfully taken off the ventilator in three weeks. But he never woke up once. Gun asked doctor Singto but he was also confused as to why didn't he wake up if Off wasn't in a coma as they had ran tests and resulted was that Off wasn't in a coma.

All in all, Gun hoped for the best if Off wasn't in a coma. It had been a month now and Off was still on bed. Gun missed Off and badly. He missed how Off used to take care of him, even in the slightest. How Off was so jealous possessive. How he was over protective. One night, he was sitting beside Off and was gazing at his lock screen.

He opened the phone and looked at the home screen.

He laughed remembering how they posed for this in a second. Apparently, if he remembered correctly, Tay went like, "Picture!" And they randomly posed. They all had laughed their asses off when they saw the result. It was one of Off's favourite picture of them. Gun never told but this was also one of his favourite pictures of them.

As his little chuckle died and reminiscence ended, he looked up at Off, his smile fading. Oh how much he missed his human siren. He realised his eyes' lower lids were heavy with cold tears. He wiped them away with his sleeve. He found himself gazing at these pictures more often nowadays, Gun noticed.

But the following days, there was this unsettling feeling in Gun's chest. Which then spread in his stomach and heart. His mind started playing tricks with him again and started throwing thoughts at him like, was this wait worth it? Was making up to Off worth it? He suddenly felt unsure about it all and their equation. The same day when these feelings reached it's peak, he had visited Off with New.

Gun noticed something weird. Off's heartbeat unusually seemed slow when he glanced at the heart monitor. Maybe he was making it up. So when New asked if he wanted to have lunch, Gun agreed so to clear his head. They bought wraps and were casually chit chatting as they walked back to Off's ward, approximate ten minutes later, when the frantic voices caught their attention. Glancing at each other, they walked a little further, Gun and New realised they were coming from Off's ward. Worry and fear settled in Gun's stomach as every little emotion from previous days returned. He walked up to the ICU and saw from the window.

The heart monitor's lines were flattened, when Gun noticed that, a gasp escaped his lips. Doctor Singto was leaning over Off, performing chest compressions on his bare chest. Gun's eyes widened for a split second. "Five!" Doctor Singto exclaimed as the mumbled voice came in hearing. Nurses were on standby doing or grabbing what the doctor required. One nurse was already ready with a machine. "Five!" Singto lifted his hands as the other nurse took the mask attached with the plastic air pump, putting it on Off's face, she pumped two times.

The process repeated, thirty compressions and two air blows. Then doctor Singto asked, "Defibrillator!" The nurse pushed forth the machine and gave the paddles to the doctor, quickly squeezing gel on them. "One twenty joules!" The nurse settled it as a sound rang in the room as if they were standing in a range of a big electric field. The nurses backed away as doctor Singto exclaimed, "Clear!"

Gun flinched himself when he saw Off's torso lift for a split second and fall back. He glanced at the heart monitor, it was still flat. In that moment, everything crashed. His doubting thoughts, mind tricks. Everything. And now all Gun saw was the man who gave him his everything was leaving him. In that moment he realised, that he couldn't lose the man lying almost lifeless on the bed inside. He wanted that man to survive so he could make it right with him and heal him of his pain. He so desperately wanted his P'Off- No, Papii to survive.

The doctors carried on with resuscitation process. Gun clasped his hands together, with the wrap, as he closed his eyes and prayed. He prayed for Off's life, he begged forgiveness for his wrong doings. He prayed and promised that he would take care of this man all his life, just he should survive.

Tears fell from his closed eyes as he let out a soft gasp. He prayed and prayed. Until New had to knock him out of it, "Gun!" He opened his eyes and looked at New, "P'Off is alive." Gun turned to look for himself. His hands crept up the glass again. His eyes, desperate, searching for the said thing. He found the heart beat monitor and just as he saw it the nurse turned the blinds on.

He breathed in relief when he reminisced the picture of the heart monitor's line not being flat. He looked back at New as his breaths got heavier, New took him in his embrace. Gun slowly broke into sobs, "I don't want to lose him, P'. I deeply regret what I did, P'. I don't want him to go..."

And all New could do was rub his hand on Gun's back.

*

It was two days after the said events when Off started a quicker recovery. Almost one and a half month that Off has been unconscious. His body was responding better to the medicines now as his bones were almost healed now.

Gun was relieved with the progress Off was making. The only concern left was, when will Off wake up. One night while thinking this, Gun fell asleep beside Off. The next when he woke up, it was morning already. He had gone to use the loo when he heard a glass collide with the floor and rushed out to see, "Papii- You're awake?"

The question itself was dumb but it was asked out of disbelief, Off seemed thirsty as he tried speaking but couldn't, "Don't speak, let me give you some water first." He carefully walked about and filled another tumbler and gently lifted Off to be at an angle where the water doesn't spill from the tumbler but actually goes into his mouth. After quenching Off's thirst, he placed the tumbler back and made Off lie down again.

Off cleared his throat, as he looked up, and asked in a raspy voice, "What happened Gun? Are you alright?" This man has just woken up yet he still cared about Gun more. It simultaneously made Gun feel bad and special. "I'll tell you everything Papii but first I need to call the doctor."

*

Tay and New ran up to Gun, Tay asked in excitement, "Off's conscious?" Gun nodded in happiness, "The doctor's currently having a check up with him."

And the next moment the doctor stepped out, he smiled at them, "The patient is in a good condition, I guess in two days you can get him discharged."

Gun offered to shake the doctor's hand, "Thank you so much, doctor." The doctor shook Gun's hand, saying it was his duty. Gun stepped in, following were Tay and New. Off's back was resting against the bed that was now at an obtuse angle. He turned to them as they entered and he smiled, "Gun!"

It was pure music to Gun's ears, Off's voice, he longed to hear it. Gun couldn't help but go forward and hug him. He placed his chin on Off's left shoulder and hugged him in a gentle tightness, "I missed you so much..."

Gun whispered, he could feel Off rubbing his hands on Gun's back slowly. Gun sighed in relief and closed his eyes shedding the last of his tears. Off gently gave a push to Gun as he addressed, "Tay, New, how are you guys?" Gun detached himself from Off and walked to Off's left side as Tay sat on Off's bed and New took the stool, "You tell us, gosh you scared us all so bad." Tay exhaled.

"Me? I'm good as new,"

"Oh really?" New interrupted.

He scrunched his nose in a cute way as he smiled and said, "Just there is numb pain in my chest, arms and right leg."

They all chuckled a little but just as it died, Off asked a question which was nerve wrecking to Gun, "So, what happened? I don't remember a thing." New and Tay glanced at Gun. Off caught it from the corner of his eye and he looked up at Gun too. Then shifting his gaze he asked, "What happened? Why are you you two glancing at Gun?"

Tay sighed and stood up as well as New, "We're outside, I am sure Gun needs to talk to you." Tay gave a nod, New said after, "If you two need anything just make a yell for it."

They walked out as Gun walked to the place which New occupied previously. Sitting down and looking at Off in the eyes, he started, "Papii, don't take stress on what I am telling you, okay?" Off nodded also gazing at Gun.

"So, you were on bed, unconscious, for about two months, one month and three weeks to be specific. And before this, you and I were kind of not on good terms-" Something clicked in Off's mind as his eyebrows knitted for a split second, just as Gun was about to continue, Off halted him, "Wait... Wait, you and I weren't on good terms..." Off looked away from Gun as in pieces his memories started flowing back.

_"I want a divorce,_ _P'Off_ _."_

_"Gun, please let's talk this out, don't do this with me, please Gun."_

_"Gun, please. Let's talk this out like mature adults. Don't do this with me, if something's bothering you, you know you can tell me. You know I love you-"_

"P'Off?"

_"_ _Chhai_ _! You love me! But have you ever thought about what I feel?! About what I want?!"_

"P'Off?"

_"If I say I don't feel the same for you anymore, will you force me in this? If I say this marriage has started to feel like a burden to me, will you still force me in this? Tell me! You said you loved me, if the one you love is unhappy then will you be able to stay happy?"_

"Papii?!"

  
Off snapped out of the little trance as he blinked and looked up. Then at Gun, he looked and saw his face wearing a look of worry, "Papii, did you remember something?"

Off didn't know what to feel or say, so he just gazed at Gun, "Papii?"

"Don't call me _that_."

"What?" Gun looked at him in disbelief. "I said don't call me that and leave me alone."

"Papii please listen to me-" Gun reached out a hand to touch Off's face.

"I said don't call me that and please leave the room, I want to be alone!" Gun stopped mid air, he retracted his hand back as he softly said with his eyes brimming with tears, " _Ku_ _khortoad_ _na_."

And he left the room, in a swift, wiping his tears. Tay and New couldn't stop Gun to ask what happened and then they thought it was for the best if they didn't ask. But Tay went to Gun after about fifteen minutes as New also walked in Off's ward.

"If you're here to talk about anything related to Gun or my marriage, then leave." There was anger coated sadness in his tone, New noticed.

"No, I was here to ask if you'd like to eat something."

"No, not now, I don't feel hungry."

"Well you need to eat something to recover quickly and maintain that health of yours."

Off sighed, still not looking at New, he said, "Just bring me something in about an hour."

To be honest, Off was confused. He wanted to make up with Gun but he wanted to push him away too. He wanted to forget this hurtful feeling but how? He wanted to forgive Gun but what after that? Gun's desired divorce? Heck, he didn't even listen to him completely.

"Don't think too much," Off looked at the source of the voice and it was his best friend, slightly smiling at him, "You've just woken up. We don't want you falling sick or going crazy." That made Off crack a smile, " _You've_ gone crazy after New."

"Indeed I have." He pulled the table with wheels and brought it to Off. He then proceeded to place the styrofoam box atop it with a plastic spoon and sat beside Off saying, "Bon appetit."

Off, while taking the spoon in his hand, said, "What am I? A freshman all over again?" Tay gave a short chuckle on it. Mid eating, Off asked, "Hm, how many injuries did I get tho? I mean half my body numbly aches. Even while eating my arm is aching but it's not severe."

Tay sighed and told him the long list of his injuries, "And I survived?" Tay almost laughed horrendously on it, "If you didn't have survived then how would you be here sitting and eating this?" Off nodded taking a bite.

Tay looked away from Off, but Tay's words grabbed Off's full attention, as he didn't look at Tay, but he slowly stopped eating, "Everyone was so worried Off. I got a call from Gun at like quarter to ten, the night you met with the accident. Gun was so frantic and worried. And as soon as me and New had stepped into your house when he burst into tears. Gun regrets that night a lot. He deeply regrets what he did. He never left your side, unless necessary. He always waited for you right by your side. I always saw him gazing at your couple pictures as he sat beside your unconscious state. He has been wanting to say sorry and make it right with you for a long time now and you were unconscious for almost two months... That's a pretty long time to wait. And in my point of view, if he still wanted a divorce, he wouldn't wait for you like this..."

Silence, there was. Off fell into deep thinking. That's when his sight fell on his left ring finger, "Where is my wedding band?" That caught Tay's attention, "I have it." They both looked up and saw Gun, eyes rimmed red and a little swollen. "I need to talk to him in privacy." Tay nodded and stood up.

He left as Gun moved to an Off who had looked away by now. "Can I sit beside you?" Off nodded curtly but still didn't look at Gun. Just as Gun sat beside Off, without looking at him, Off pushed his palm forth and said, "Give me my ring back."

Gun looked once on his palm and then focused his gaze back on Off's side profile, "You want the wedding ring back yet you don't want to listen to the one you married." Off looked at Gun, "Did the one I married listen to me when I begged him to? Did the one I married talk to me thoroughly? Did he see my struggle and sadness? Did he see how his words hurt me? Didn't he see how I've always put him before me to just say that I don't care about him..."

Off took his hand back and looked away. Gun saw the tape on his forehead was coming off so he took another tape from the side of Off's bed and the ointment. He stood up and gently placed his fingers on the left side of the jawline of Off's facial symmetry. He gently turned his face to look at him. Off didn't deny to this, even he didn't know why. Off looked up at Gun's face, closely noticing his features. The last time they were this near, they were fighting and there was a certain fire present in Gun's eyes.

Gun changed Off's bandage as Off further noticed, the dark circles, the swelling of his eye lids and them being reddish, the dried marks of tear trails. As Gun finished changing the bandage, their eyes connected. Off noticed, Gun's eyes spoke something else to him. "Do you really want the divorce? Do you really not feel the same towards me? Do you really feel that our marriage is a burden to you?"

Gun traced his finger on Off's eyebrow, looking there too, "At first, I _thought_ that... but when I said those things to you and went to shower, I realised that my own words were troubling me. I looked back to see if on the reason I asked a divorce from you had any solid proofs..." Gun looked Off in the eyes, "I found none. I had realised my fault but not that deeply when I found your messages. And then I spent the night so restlessly waiting for you was enough to make me realise that nothing big had changed between us. It was all an illusion of my mind. After that night, I had a lot of time to think and to reflect, on what I did and how to better myself for our relationship. I even discussed with P'Tay and P'New on this topic and they helped me a lot."

Caressing Off's left cheek bone gently with his thumb, Gun further added, "I realised I love you the same way as day one. So, P'Off, no matter how much time you take, will you forgive me and return me my right to call you 'Papii'? Will you give me another chance if I am not too late."

Off contemplated for a moment, "On one condition."

"What is it?"

"Return me my wedding ring."

Gun tearfully chuckled, as he fished the ring out from his pocket and took Off's left hand, "Will you marry me, Papii?" Gun jokingly asked as Off nodded with a pursed smile, Gun slid the ring on Off's finger, he took Off's both hands as he settled back down on the stool and said,

"I, Atthaphan Phunsawat, take you, Jumpol Adulkittiporn, to be my husband, to have and to hold you from this day forward, for better or for worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish you till death do us part."

Off's smile sprouted into a toothy grin, "Why are you making me emotional?"

Gun shook his head and neared in. Off and Gun both closed their eyes as their lips met. After a long and a slow smooch, Off asked as he parted, "Are we remarrying?" Gun playfully knitted his brows and bobbed his head as he said, "Maybe."

"But I am still not forgiving you easily, you've hurt me a lot."

"It's okay, take all the time you want."

The night had deepened. Gun had laid out the small bed, the hospital gave to them. Off wanted Gun to sleep with him and so did Gun but Gun didn't want Off to be cramped up, afraid that it will contribute to his injuries. Gun had closed his eyes after draping the blanket over himself, Off was lying awake in bed, gazing at his ring, thinking how was it with Gun.

"Gun?"

"Hm?"

"How did you have my wedding ring?" Off turned his head to where Gun was lying but couldn't see as he was on a lower level.

Gun opened his eyes, he blinked and said, "About a week ago, when you were still unconscious, either you or your body had given up on life. The doctors did the resuscitation process. After you survived and they left the room after checking you up, I hadn't wasted a moment to enter and see you. When I walked about your bed I saw your hand hanging and your ring on the ground. I picked it and while caressing it, I had thought that this might be a sign... To leave you..."

"But you didn't."

"I didn't."

"I was ready to fight and be by your side no matter what."

"Then why didn't you put it on my finger then?"

Gun looked up at Off who had his face turned there but no exactly looking at him, "To emotional blackmail you."

They both busted a few chuckles. Off shook his head as he closed his eyes and turned his head to the other direction as he said, "Goodnight Gun."

"Goodnight Papii. _Ku_ _rak mung na_ , Papii."

"Hm, _P' rak Gun na_."

|End|

Dated: December 15th 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 💜
> 
> Feedback is appreciated


End file.
